the wendigo girl
by alexera.i
Summary: a girl who will change the world forever
1. chapter 1 intro

once upon a time in a town live a family of supernaturals

may summers was a young girl who had a mom and dad but her father was a cannibal and her mom was a dear girl living in the forest before she met edward heart they fell in love with each other. mia her mom worked at a local bakery in another town who banned being in a relationship with other supernaturals. her father edward heart was a hunter as a young boy but he had killed his best best friend by eating him in an alleyway a few blocks down from the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

may heart summers was born on may 24 2015 in the hospital by her mom. mia was so happy when she told edward heartot she was pregnant with may but she keep it a secret from sandy village a town full of deer,wolves,vampires and some slime people they had a rule saying no one should have a relationship with an other supernatural being from a another town. there partner would be hunted or killed.

may had light red eyes and some deer horns on her head she looks like her mom then her dad but she loves them both equally. her mom gets a letter in the mail from sandy village saying

' dear miss summers '

we are writing to inform you that you and your husband have broken the law of our town if you don't come to the town hall in our village with your husband in the next 8 weeks you and your family will be killed.

sincerely henry winters

mia ask her husband to take may to an orphanage somewhere in town so henry won't find that i had a child with you edward also i will be going back to sandy village in 2 days so you and my child will be safe from being killed.

upstairs

may summers is 12 years old and she is playing with her toys in her room. she loves the outdoors als she likes to listen to some music and likes to read about fairytales with her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

her father picks up may summers and runs towards the nearest orphanage so may should be safe from being kill he puts may in a basket with a letter

the letter reads

to who find my daughter

please take care of her also make sure you love her with all your heart.

give her a good childhood and do not tell her who are her real parents please.

sinsilery her parents

then her father lives may at the door of the orphanage a minute goes by a older women opens the door and she sees a 12 year old child at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

the young women bings may summers in to orphanage she smiles at the young girl

may summers starts to look around the orphanage she sees other kids that are about mays age playing round thee room

the women says to the other children " line up children we have a new girl here so be nice to her" said miss rose andrews

the children say ' hello" to may summers but may doesn't speak to them and walks over to an empty bed and lily's down toward the wall

then miss rose andrews leaves the room then all the children look at the new girl ans they say " hey are you mute or did your parents abuse you "

may says nothing to the children , may summers wants to be left alone.

one of the boys gos up to may and says to her " hey sexy do you want to play with me somewhere on one can see us " says damion sifth to may summers. may looks at damion and whispers to him"can you just leave me alone please i don't want to play with you " said may summers to damion sifth.

damion leaves the girls room and takes to miss rose andrews and he says " miss rose the new girl she doesn't want to play with me and the other children and she was mean to everyone in the room" said damion and he starts to cry in front of miss rose andrews.

miss rose gets up from her chair ans she hugs damion sifth next she walks over to may summers. miss rose drages may summers up the stairs and throws her into a another room and slams the door and she locks the door from the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

the local orphanage had a orientation day were families from different towns come to the orphanage to pick a children to take them home

family 1

mr john and mis lora

the family wants a girl

family 2

mis feona

family wants a boy and a girl

person 3

Mr lecter

he wanted to study a strange girl from the newspaper

miss rose andrews is looking at the children's files

the children line up nere the hallway entrance agents the wall leaving may in a locked room alone

rose andrews looks across the at Mr lecter. she has seen Mr lecter around the town researching on mysterious killings in another town.

Mr lecter takes the newspaper and starts to read it

breaking news

a local mother was arrested for marrying a cannibal in the town. the mother is going to court for breaking the law. the trial will be on june 19 2018

{mothers picture}

\- miss mia anna summer

Mr lecter folds the newspaper and puts it in his pocket and he goes up to rose andrews and ask if he can see the shy girl in a private room.

rose andrews tells Mr lecter that the child in in the bedroom area behind a locked door.

meanwhile behind the locked door

may summers hears footsteps coming to the door she runs toward a closet and shuts the door of the closet

rose andrews and Mr lecter enter the room Mr lecter turns on the light he looks around the room he sees a messy bed and a closet. rose says to the girl in the closet.

rose says '' may there is someone here to see you i think you should meet him" seid rose to may

may opens the closet slowly and septs out she sees this tall man with strange maroon eyes and nice suit.

Mr lecter notes that the young girl is shy and afraid of him and she says "h-hello i-im m-may s-summers '


	6. Chapter 6

Mr lecter smiles at the child and says to her" hello may and my name is hannibal lecter i am here to take you to my home " said Mr lecter to may summers.

may smiles at Mr hannibal lecter for being so nice to her and she feels loved by him

rose andrews gives Mr lecter may's file and he opens the file and all in the file is in it is the letter from her parents.

so Mr lecter and may summers leave the orphanage to the parking lot. may is not talking or speaking while they are waking to Mr lecter's car. then may looks around the area and starts to cry.

Mr lecter sees that may is crying and he bends down and picks up may in his arms and puts her head against his chest and whispers " sh there, there may it is going to be ok you are in a safe place and no one is going to hurt you, i promise " said hannibal to may.

an hour and a half drive later when they get to Mr lecter's house

may gets out of the car and starts to walk slowly towards the nice house she walks up the steps and reaches and her hand touches the mahogany door feeling the texture of the wooden door.

Mr lecter unpacks the car and then he sees that may summers is on the front porch of his home and may summers is running her hand against the door.

then may puts her hand on the door handle and turns it the door is not opening so she walks back to the car to help Mr lecter.

hannibal chuckles at may being curious about what the in side of the house looks like. he takes mays hand and walks with her to the front door.

hannibal unlocks the door with his house keys and puts them back into the pocket. may watches Mr lecter puts away the keys and hannibal opens the door for may summers. she starts to take off her shoes on the rug and in her socks she runs to the living room.

hannibal sees may run off to the living room and he puts away his jacket in to the closet then he grabs the file and brings it into the living room with the newspaper in his pocket and he sets the newspaper and her file on the small coffee table.

may sees the newspaper about her mom and being arrested for marrying her father who is a cannibal from a another town.


	7. Chapter 7

May gets angry at the ad on the newspaper and then she rips the article out of the news paper next she throws the rest of the newspaper on the ground with tears in her eyes.

Hannibal lecter walks into the living room and he goes over to the couch and sits down and he says to may " clam down may and stop crying please but your mom is going to have a trial in June" said Hannibal to may summers.

hannibal tells may that she will be attending malpe high for a few days until they figure out how to save her mom form getting killed.

may summers gives hannibal a smile then her tommey starts to rumbles.

hannibal goes into the kitchen and makes some spaghetti for dinner.

after dinner

may starts to get tired in the living room. she trys to keep her eyes open.

Hannibal sees that may is geting tierd in the living room.

may falls asleep on the chouch. then hannibal picks up may and brings her in to a medium sized bed room near the Master bedroom.

Hannibal puts may under the covers and turns off the bedroom lights and leaves the room.

Hannibal go's in to the Master bedroom and gets undressed in to some silk red pajamas and falls asleep at 12:00pm

( May summers dream )

_may walks towards her home and she sees her perents and the town's people in the center of town and she also sees the parents on a wooden platform with rope tyed to a wooden poll and a man holding a lever for a trap door under the wooden poll then she her mom and dad stand infornt the wooden poll then the man tye her parents up to the poll and the Mayer aouncees that her mom has married a cannibal in a another town. may sees that her mother is crying on the wooden platform._

_then the man poll's the lever her mom and dad are hanging by rope then may sees the man look at her and poll's out a large knife and holds may in his arms and brings the knife to her neck and slaches it across her body._

( may summers dream ends )

may wakes up at 5:55am in the morning her breathing is fast and her heart is racing and tears fall from her eyes also she finds her self in a nice room and beside her bed is alarmclock next she poll's the covers back and slips off the bed and goes down the hallway and down the stairs toward the kitchen then she poll's her self up on to a char and she runs her hands in her hair next her jumps down off the char and slides it to the fridge and climes on to the chair and opens the fridge she looks inside the fridge and sees there is some apples in a container in the fridge she opens the container and grabs one apple and pushes the fridge door closed quietly and she takes the apple and pushes the chair back to the kitchen table.

may leaves the kitchen with a apple in her hands and turns it round and opens her mouth and takes a bite in the apple and slowly chues it in her mouth then she smiles and finishes the apple then she goes over to the trash can and trows the core out then hannibal hears a sound coming form downstairs he looks at the clock it read 6:00am in the morning. he gets out of his bed and goes down the stairs he sees may shaking in front of him.

Hannibal says to may " good morning may how was your sleep or did you have a night mare " said Hannibal to may.

may looks at Hannibal and says to him " morning Mr Lecter I slept well " said may to Hannibal.


	8. Chapter 8

hannibal tells may to go and get dressed and come back to get some breakfast.

may runs into her room and she goes over to the dresser and opens it and she finds a mid t-shirt and some mid pants too she takes off her dirty clothes and trows them on the large bed next she goes into the bathroom and grabs the hair brush and brushes her hair.

then hannibal calls may for breakfast she comes back into the kitchen then hannibal then he tells may to wait for him.

hannibal leaves may to get dress then he notices he is late for work and he must leave now.

hannibal and may go outside and he locks the door to the house they walk to the car and hannibal opens the door for her then may climes in the car then the door closed.

hannibal hears his phone go off he takes out his phone and answers the phone

( phone conversation )

"lecter were are you" said his boss

"i am on my way there sir i will be a little late today" said hannibal

"well lecter i hope next time you will not be late again or you are fired "said his boss

"have a good day sir "said hannibal to his boss.

hannibal turns off his phone and puts it back into his pocket.

hannibal drives to maple high to take may to her first day of school.

hannibal parks the car into the schools parking lot and unlocks his site belt and gets out of the car then may unlocks her sit belt and opens her door open before hannibal gets to the door and he closes the door they walk together to the front of the school.

may looks at the children who are playing in the sandbox together and they are smiling next may gets nervous and puts her hand on hannibal's hand as they walk to the front door of the school.

Hannibal takes may inside the school he sees a nice women look at the very handsome man with a small child holding his hand.

Katrina winters smiles at the man and walks over to them and says " hello sir how can I help you" said Katrina to Hannibal.

Hannibal looks at Katrina and says " yes me and my daughter are looking for the main office " said Hannibal to Katrina

Katrina says to him " oh well sir the main office is down the hall to the right room 234w" said Katrina to Hannibal.

Hannibal thanks Katrina winters for the information.

Hannibal and may walk down the hallway of the school the find 234w- the main office.

may stats to stop walking in the hallway and she looks back and notices the women looking at Hannibal.

then the main office opens and two kids walk out one girl and a boy they look at may and give her a weird look as they walk past her and Hannibal.

Hannibal and may walk into the main office.

A young man is sitting at a desk putting away some parent information then he sees a man and a young child come in from the door into the room.

hannibal and may both sit down in front of the man.

the man says to them " hello sir how can i help you today " said michel to hannibal

" well i want my daughter to go to this school " siad hannibal to michel

michel gives hannibal some information about the rules of the school that he needs to signature his name.

may looks around the room with her light red eyes studying everything including the man.

hannibal gives the man the filled information back to him.

michel tells that it is her first day at the school so he will bring her to her home room.

hannibal tells may that he will be back after school ends and he will pick her up form school.


	9. Chapter 9

hannibal leaves mat at maple high and he hopes may can make some friends.

michel takes may down the hallway to her first classroom. also michel gives may her locker 26 and her timetable.

[ mays timetable ]

1- math

2 - history of supernaturals

3 - lunch

4 - gym

5- art

michel knocks on the door of the classroom next her teacher opens the door and sees the principal with a new student named may summers

angela says to may "hello my name is angela and i will be your teacher " she said to may

may says to angela " h-hi im may " said may to angela.

angela takes may into the math class room.

all the other students look at the new student and some of the students start laughing at may.

angela tells may there is an empty chair and desk in the middle of the classroom.

may summers sits down at the desk and she sees a piece of paper and a pencil on her desk next may puts the pencil in her hand and starts writing on the paper her name and the date then she starts to write a sentence that says "_ hello classmates you are probably wondering why i am here at your school well i just want to have some friends" next the bell of the class rings indicating that class is over._

everyone in the class starts to leave for there next class then two people walk over to may and they say to her " hey new girl your eyes are so weird and creepy also you don't belong here so just kill yourself" said lora and claire to may as they walk away form her.

may folds her paper and walks up to angela and places on her desk and walks out of the classroom to find her locker number 26

may goes round the school and she sees that the locker is near the history room 235w next she opens her locker and takes off her sweater and hangs it on the hanger inside of the locker then she closes her locker and goes inside the history room.

may takes a deep breath and walks in to the room and goes over to a middle of the classroom and sits at a desk and waits for the teacher.

carol sees a girl walk into the classroom then he goes over to her dask and ask her " well come to history class my name is carol what is yours" he said to her.

she says to him " hi there my name is may and it is nice to meet you carol" said may to carol. then damion tells carol that he should throw her onto the floor really hard.

damion notes that the girl carol is taking to looks familiar to him so he goes and walks over to her desk and says to her " hey girl do i know you " said damion to may.

may looks at damion and says " i don't think so i don't even know you" said may to damion. damion and carol leave mays dask and walk away from her back to there desks.

Mr haris shows the class 8 different supernaturals like deer,wolves,vampires,slime,cannibals,angels,demons and humans but there is one legion about wendigos and these supernaturals live in different towns and each supernatural has a different powers.

the different supernaturals

1 deer people have a power to control nature

2 vampires have the ability to give people blood

3 wolves have super speed like a car

4 slime people have the ability to a sorb anything

5 cannibals they are people who eat other people

6 angels have the ability to heal people

7 demons they can possess a human and take their soul

8 humans like the rest of the world we save people who are in danger

and lastly wendigos they are the most strongest supernatural in all history there power is still unknown to this day.

Mr haris tells the class that they have assignment on the supernaturals and they have to research on their favorite supernatural.

next the bell rings and everyone in the history class start to leave for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

at lunch time

may walks to her her locker and unlocks it and puts her backpack that she found at the orphanage in the closet and hangs it in her locker. then she takes out her note book and pencil and caries it to the lunchroom.

may finds a empty table to sit at and opens her notebook and she sits down and opens her notebook writing about her feelings and new experiences. as may writes in her notebook she looks up and she sees damion walk over to her and pulls her by her hair and gets drage to the hallway with her notebook in her hands. she tries to get away from damion but her trows mays notebook to the side and picks her up and pinned her to a locker and starts to yell at her saying" hello freck do you not understand that no one wants you to live in this world"said damion to may.

may says to damion" please leave me alone damion and i didn't do anything to you ever in your life and why are you picking on me " said may to damion.

then he starts to pick her up and pinned her to a locker then throws her across the hallway with her notebook in her hand. next may sees damion says to her " just kill yourself loeser alos no one loves you " said damion to may then he starts to leave her in the hallway

may picks herself off the floor with some large bruises on her face and a large cuts on her legs then she starts to walk to the main office to see michel to call the nurse.

michel sees may walk in with bruises on her body and some cuts on her skin then she starts to cry in front of michel and tells him to call her father and the nurse.

an hour later the nurse gets a phone call from the office then the nurse comes into the office and opens the medkit and cleans the cuts that are on her legs and wraps bandages around the wound and the bruises that are on her body.

Mr lecter gets a call from maple high and that he should pick up his daughter.

hannibal leaves work and drives to the school. next he gets out of his car and starts to walk into the school. then he heads to the main office and as hannibal walks into the office and he sees may in bandages and crying siting in a chair facing the principal.

hannibal sits down beside may who is crying and not talking so michel or hannibal. michel tells hannibal that is always quiet in her classes. may stands up and walks out of the office and suits the door to the hallway and she walks to the front of the school.

hannibal and may are in the car and may sees out the window a women and man with there children having a picnic at the local park and she looks back at hannibal

then they arrive at the house may and Hannibal get out of the car next may says to Hannibal " Mr Lecter some of the students called me mean names at lunch and that boy we saw in the hallway he was the one who hit me " said may to Hannibal

hannibal understands that he will go back to the school and tell the principal about damion next time he drops of may at school. may and hannibal go in side and may picks up the newspaper and says to him" we need a plan to save my mom from getting killed in june 19 2018 of this year" said may to hannibal.

hannibal tells may that henry winters runs the town hall and hannibal does not like henry at all because hannibal was seeing a girl named abby lorince then henry one day told hannibal that henry ask abby to marry him before hannibal got a job as a researcher.


	11. Chapter 11

on june 19 2018 hannibal does not have work and may school has a pd day today at maple high.

hannibal tells may that they are going to her mother's trial today at town hall.

may smiles at hannibal for saving her parents but she fears that she will be recognized as a child of a cannibal who fell in love with her mom.

hannibal and may leave the house and they walk into town and may stays close to hannibal and also holds his hand wile walking to town hall.

then jennifer sees hannibal walk in with a small girl holding his hand as they walk to the front desk. hannibal sees jennifer working at a desk in town hall.

jennifer says to hannibal " hello sir how can i help you today" said jennifer to hannibal and may then hannibal says to jenny that he and may want to talk to henry.

jennifer looks at hannibal and saying that henry is working at the moment for the trial but she says that he is not working in the afternoon at 2:30am. next may walks over to jennifer and says " jennifer we need to see HENRY NOW or else he wont like what i do to him" said may to jennifer.

jennifer picks up the phone and calls henry saying" henry someone wants to talk to you"said jennifer to henry. henry gets a phone call from the front desk saying that the researcher is here to speck to him.

hannibal and may sit down in the waiting room waiting to see henry to talk about mays mothers trial today. so jennifer tells that hannibal and may that they can see henry.

hannibal and may walk over to the elevator to the top floor towered henry's office. then henry sees hannibal with a girl beside him.

they sit down in the chairs and hannibal tells henry that he and his daughter want to see the mother from the newspaper ad then henry looks at hannibal and may and says to them " well lecter i hope you can ask her some answers some questions for your article and may looks at henry with her light red eyes.

henry hands the keys to the basement of town hall to hannibal and may.

hannibal says thank you to henry in his office with may.

may and hannibal walk out of henry's office back to the elevator to the basement. as hannibal pushes the basement button on the side of the door.

may looks at hannibal with her light red eyes and says to him" hannibal do you understand what a supernatural is ?" said may to hannibal. "well may there are many supernaturals out there why " said hannibal to may.

'' because at school my history teacher was talking about supernaturals in class for assignment" said may to hannibal.

the elevator stops and the doors open to a hallway towards the cells in the basement.

hannibal and may walk out of the elevator and they walk down the long hallway.

as they walk hannibal looks right and he notices that some of the cells are empty but one in the middle.

hannibal stops at the middle cell and he sees a young women with brown eyes and red hair then she looks at hannibal and she says to him " hello sir can i help you " said mia to hannibal, hannibal smiles and says to her '' hello my name is hannibal lecter and i'm here to make a article about your family" said hannibal to mia.

mia looks at lecter and says '' well mr hannibal i will be glad to tell my story to you about me and my family" said mia to hannibal

[mia's flashback]

when mia was a little girl she was a happy girl with her father and mother then a news report on the tv saying a that the supernatural countcal wanted to make peace to the humans and live in harmony with them.

her father dsmion luis soyers told mia that the supernaturals should not have rights but her mother said otherwise her mother amy ann summers says we should give the supernaturals a chance to live in the community.

then mia met a young men walking in the forest bleeding with a knife in his chest and a bunch of bruises on his body and she says to him " hi there my names mia summers what is yours" said mia to the mysterious man.

he says to her '' my name is edward hartlot and it is nice to meet you mia summers' said edward to mia

they started to hang out together in the forest near the town and watch the sunset together

mia and edward walked to a old church that was abandoned in the 1960s and mia looked at edward and says to him' edward do you wish that the supernaturals and humans lived in harmony" she said to him and he says to mia " yes i think it could be a wonderful world and i think i want to marry you mia' said edward to mia.

mia was shocked that edward wanted to marry her in the old church that they were exploring in the day time, then mia walks over to edward and says to him " edward i really like you and i want to have a future with you but we can be together because of conflict between us and the supernaturals" said mia to edward

a year went by and mia and edward keep seeing each other and then they started to rebuild the old church with new roof and and repaint the walls and fixed the benches in the church every day.

then mia and edward got marred and the lived outside of the town in the forest of this day on and then mia got pregnant with their first baby girl they were exited to have a child.

the flashback ends

hannibal notie's that mia is crying and she looks very sad being in a cell in town hall and not being outside to see the world.

may looks at hannibal and whispers in his ear" tell her that i am her daughter and here to save her from her crimes'' said may to hannibal.

hannibal smiles at mia and her says to her " mia would you like to see your daughter " said hannibal to mia

mia looks at hannibal with confusion and then she starts to cry as she looks at may who is beside hannibal

may smiles at her mom and says to her " mom mr lecter adopted me so i could be happy with my real family''said may to her mother.

mia is happy that her daughter is safe with hannibal lecter but mia tells them that henry wants to kill me for marring my husband and having may.


	12. Chapter 12

hannibal tells mia that when she goes out in to center of town that he will distrace henry and the towns people then may will untie you so you too can be free and so you can find your husband before you get killed in front of the town.

hannibal and may finish talking to mia and they walk back to the elevator to the main lobby of town hall then may feels that she is being watched by the guards as they are leaving town hall.

may holds hannibal's hand as they walk to the entrance of the building and then may notices that henry is near the front entrance of the town.

hannibal looks at henry who is blocking the way out to the town, then hannibal go up to henry and says to him " henry why are you here near the entrance and not in your office doing your work" said hannibal to henry.

henry tells hannibal " well mr lecter i think that you and your child will not leave because i think you might have broken a rule of the town" said henry to hannibal.

may looks at henry and the guards who are behind him at the entrance with hannibal lecter beside her then may says to henry " what rule did me and my father brack to be held in town hall" said may to henry

henry looks at may and he notices that she looks like the mother that they arrested for loving a cannibal from another town also she has light red eyes of a monster.

henry says to may " well young child do you understand what mr hannibal and yourself could be charged by breaking the law of the town well there are only 6 rules you need to follow" said henry to hannibal and may.

rules of the law

1 you can't marry a supernatural person in another town

2 no smoking

3 no killing unless it is a supernatural

4 you can't steal money from other people

5 you let a supernatural person go to any school unless they are 19 to 20 years of age

6 you can't let a supernatural walk around the town without a shock caller or a leach around there neck

after henry tells hannibal and may about the rules in the town

may says to henry " you can't charge me and my father by assuming we broke the rules" said may to henry. then henry goes up to the guards and tells them to grab the little girl and also grab the caller and leash.

may feels two strong hands grab her from behind and being pulled away from hannibal to another room.

hannibal says to henry " please henry you have to let her go because she is not old enough to be torchered like an animal '' said hannibal to henry.

henry looks at hannibal and says to him '' well mr lector your daughter will have a caller on but it won't be activated unless she is 79 years old.

gards set may down on to a chair and they grab a light blue caller on the metal table and they put it around her neck and set a timer to 79 years old then they bring her back to the lobby were henry and hannibal are taking to eachother.


End file.
